Kaleido Star: A Path From Here
by AzUrE fiAMma
Summary: A path after the Angel act Soraxleon the new performance of Truth In Shadows includes Yuri And How will Leon Tell Sora the simple phrase of I LUV U without stuttering and showing it w/o hurting her? pls read and review.
1. Chapter 1 : Angel

Kaleido Star:A Path From Here

CHAPTER 1.1 : Angel's Maneuver

A certain red headed girl was up in the stage not to watch but to perform trying to open every angelic heart of each person she sees trying to achieve her ultimate eternal goal which everyone said is impossible: a stage w/o conflicts just love friendship and happiness andpeace no competition of sort.

She wanted to do it with him her silver haired pegasus even though she needed to open his angelic heart as well.

Then he came to her view her prince and her beloved in this play. The Swan Lake was like a true to life story as you see here at Kaleido Stage . everyone watch in awe and admiration audience and performers alike as Odette make her way to her beloved Prince. Odette jump through thr trapezes as she felt the passion and love within. Sora who was Odette wished for an eternal happy stage where everyone will be happy. She held her hand high as she felt the usual warm hand of her Prince, the infamous French man Leon Oswald. Something was in his eyes she never saw in the usual days , something burning and it was the extreme exact opposite of his usual cold gaze. She gave him a small smile and to her greatest amazement he smiled back the exact oppsite of his usual smirk and grimace but a caring passionate smile she seldom saw.

She flew to the air so light and fragile as she opened her wings and let her heart reached each of the hearts of whoever is watching.

Her partner the silver haired Pegasus was enchanted with his eyes glued in her beautiful figure his thoughts flying in space to his sister and to the lady in front of him drewing comparisons. His sister loves the stage, yes , but she is shy and quiet to most people almost like him but she is so lively when she's arouhd him. Well the lady in front of him who was doing the Angel's act was a lively , vibrant young vixen who have a ready smile to everyone around her. Complete opposites but are linked as one.

The performance was a perfect one it was pure magic and love. Every performer in audience performed wieh them in the Kaleido Stage and they were as one. It was magnificent so magnificent.


	2. Chapter 2 Leon's attitude and the effect

Kaleido Star: A Path From Here

Well sori i forgot that i don't own anything except the idea and the 'truth in shadows performance' as well as their new manuever.

I'm a 14 yr old girl and i wanted 2 be a writer so any kind of review is welcome.

Chapter 1.2

Her wish was accomplished and her new wish that it will last till eternity...

When the performance finished everyone were sending the new kaleido star comments, heugs and kisses and also congratulations. Leon left Sora's side and watched pondering the events just a while ago...

---FLASHBACK---

He took her hand and their eyes met her with expression as he gave him a small smile . he felt the urge to smile back so he did freely. But she's tellig something to him he knew it from the time their eyes met at the stage.

---END---

_'What is she actually trying to tell me?''I'm definetely Not an emotion reader!' _ He thought as he exited the scene thinking that he isn't anymore needed and everyone knew that he'll do that well everytime actually. He was different in stage and out it.

Sora on the other hand, still wants to congratulate him. The Silver Pegasus and her prince in the show. He's the one who challenged and help her to do this and it's all for her... Sophie...

"Ms. Sarah. Did you saw Leon?"

"Well let's see..."the singer stopped to entertain the angel for sometime thinking."Nope. Try the dressing room. And Sora will do it again ne? As perfect as this?"

Sora nodded before she headed to the direction of where the prince could be...

Leon was yes in the dressing room still pondering after he changed to his usual clothes a polo shirt and pants and the color...black...as always. A knock on the door pulled him to reality and turned to see the angel approaching him. He felt his heart skip a beat and weirdly it felr good. Why? He knew he' falling to her head over heels but he is the Ice prince and with that he hid his feelings expertly showing them by chances which was their performances. Then he remembered the afternoon performance.. One more time that he saw her face inches from his he will be out of control. He wanted to put his lips to hers back there to know how they felt and taste. But good enough (for him) that he controlled himself.

"Leon-san. Why are you still in here? Everyone's out there celebrating!"He stood up walked pass her and stopped beside her his face hard and cold. "Just be sure that it will be that perfect next time.."

Then he walked away... leaving the redhead confused and sad..

The afternoon was not what as 'perfect' as Sora wished for... Leon was again as cold as ice and as hard as a winter storm. After the performance she slipped away from the crowd straight to the dressing room then her room...

Leon on the other hand went out somewhere and bemused himself in buying new batch of books.

Leon returned at about a quarter before ten pm and having to pass by the auditorium he turned curious to see the lights open and hear the sound of the tampouline being jump on. So bcoz of curiosity he opened the door to see the angel he love his heart flooding with passion and affection mostly for her. She was jumping on the trampouline and and raised her hand and grabbed the trapeze nearest to her reach. She immediately did the twist and turns, skips and jumps to much familiar to him... the 'Swan Lake'... She was performing all alone? When it came to the part of the Angel's Manuever he watched intently and was amazed and let it show through the shadows tahat she made it smoothly but not that perfect though. He thought that he would be happy and that she will smile. But no instead he saw the rain of tears like it was before falling beneath her and there her words echoed at the room and to his conscience

"I'm sorry leon if its not that perfect i failed you again and ..._Sophie..._"


	3. Chapter 3: The Crime

Kaleido Star: A Path From Here

Well still same sayings just that I wish that I'll have more time to update when the NAT and our semi-finals arrive….

Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 3: The Crime

Leon walked out the room after watching Sora's 'solo performance' his mind full of questions and his heart full of guilt.

_Sora was in mid-air her tears raining below her words ringing and echoing to the empty stage and Leon's heart, conscience and spirit._

_"I'm sorry Leon for everything that I've done." she cried between sobs. "It's my fault that it was _**nothing."**

**'**She was crying because of what I said and that hurt her?' Again for a record he hurt again feelings of his partners but the difference is he LOVE that partner more than anyone else in Kaleido Stage. And again he saw the angel cry which wreck his heart and break it to pieces. Guilt was … no … as eating him whole.

"SORA STOP TRYING SO HARD!!! BOTH OF YOU COME DOWN HERE!" Cathy was again screaming at the top of his voice. Everyone in the stage saw the change in the performance and also the pair's change in mood. "Sora did you get enough sluup last night?"

Leon knew she didn't for several nights she was practicing alone and Leon was always watching her through the shadows. Sora gave Cathy the sweetest and biggest smile she have but the look in Cathy's face didn't said that she bought it.

"Well Sora we don't want are very new hailed Kaleido star to faint in a performance MID-AIR!"Cathy was ranting again about blah.. blah.. blah.."You got eyebugs in your eyes too."

"Hai and even you Leon. What's the matter finishing a book?"Layla appeared from the shadows as a smirk formed in her lips but worry is still seen in her eyes. Everyone knew something was wrong. Sora is not in her jolly usual self even though she smiled in response to anyone who greeted her and it didn't reach her chocolate eyes. And Leon on the other hand is silent and answered with his one word replies. And also the two just stopped boasting and mocking each other. In short silence fell between the two stars.

"Well then since you two need some rest I'll get you a day-off for today and since LEON IS A GENTLEMAN, he'll walk you to your room Sora."Cathy stated looking at the side where both of them will be okay. "Remember Leon you are a GENTLEMAN."

"But Cathy-sama I'm al--."Before the angel could finish her sentence her prince grabbed her arm and he strode away dragging her with him. "—right."

"No your not and me neither."Leon said pushing her to the dressing room and closing the door afterwards. 'I need to stop from having those solo performances or the incident Cathy said will happen.' He too went to the men's dressing room and changed

Sora who was crying silently in the room was remembering and reminiscing the past.

' _I always cause them trouble especially Leon. He always is angry at me and if I just always did my best to understand him maybe I'll know how to make him smile and laugh even change his cold attitude somehow.'_

She stood up and wiped the fresh tears and composed herself then strode to the door. She opened it and saw Leon leaning on the wall nearby his nose in a black covered book. He raised his head and she started walking pass him and after she heard the snap of the book and felt his presence beside her. He is worried for her and wants to see her beautiful smile again and the glint in her chocolate brown eyes. She was looking at the floor her eyes downcast and he knew if she was alone tears will sprung from them.

"Sora.."she stopped and turned not to see him beside her but behind her and was in the hall. "Come."

She followed and in no time he was looking down at her and she was looking at him. Amethyst meet chocolate. He can stay like that forever but instead he took her hand and pulled her outside and stacked her in the passenger seat of his roofless car and went beside her. She tried to open the door which she can't since in auto-lock and then she tried to leap at it but she felt his grip gentle but hard at her wrist. He pulled her back down and they stayed like that even they zoomed away. He just released her when his phone rang….

Kaleido Stage:

"Leon-san just kidnapped Sora-chan!!!" Marion went in the stage rushing with Jonathan in her arms. Everyone looked at her in disbelief and shouted a 'what?' and it made our dear Marion confused if she did the right thing to tell them what she saw. "Well I saw Leon-san and Sora-chan as they went away. Sora-han tried to leap off his car but he grabbed her and…"

Cathy snapped her cellphone open and dialed numbers and waited for someone to answer it.

"No answer from _her _cell… Anyone got _he's_ number?" Cathy started after snapping her cell close. Layla reached out with aher cell in her hand and Cathy gladly took it and after a while the phone was ringing…

The phone ringed and Leon put off his free hand from Sora's and snapped hi phone open and held it far from his ear…

"LEON WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP SORA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"


End file.
